


Keep In Touch 第七章

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 给刚刚发现这个系列的妹子们：这是一个好几年前已经完售的本子，虽然我现在觉得真的太羞耻了写得很幼稚，但很感谢你们会喜欢。完售后放出过全本的下载链接，但是因为某些各位都知道的原因删掉了，所以在AO3补档的时候决定顺便补一下这个档。下载链接放在正文部分了，欢迎各位盆友下载。





	Keep In Touch 第七章

**其余全篇下载链接：**

**  
[百度盘](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1sISwugeGWnoj48V6XCoD1Q)（提取码: 5tfk）**

****  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0e45wsqhohg9zzh/Keep%20In%20Touch%EF%BC%88148x210%EF%BC%89.pdf?dl=0)   


 

 

 

**07**

**又名：如何理解随手锁门的好处**

 

_-You have read all the mails._

 

Solo把他压在柜子上，一只手扶在他的颈后，一手则握住他的腰。Illya含着他的下唇，含糊地回应Solo，Solo马上以更热烈的进攻打乱他的节奏，放在腰上的手指探进衣服下摆，在侧腰上刮蹭。Illya抓住那只作乱的手，Solo却抬抬眼，用另一个吻封住他即将出口的抱怨。

那片总是抿成一线粉红的唇现在变得红肿，在他们停下喘息的瞬间，Illya推开了Solo，那双摁在他胸上的双手却被美国人借力一拉，就着姿势，美国人在一旁的椅子上坐下，Illya则坐到了他腿上。

Illya想起身，摆脱这难堪的姿势，但Solo抓住他的手，直直望住他，想用那双蓝眼睛逼他就范。

“你想都别想。”Illya说。

“可我已经在想着了。”Solo的手放在他的膝盖上，顺着肌肉的线条开始缓缓上移，像工匠在研究雕塑的肌理，一丝不苟又无限深情。

“那我就把你的脑袋揍到开花。”Illya握住Solo肩膀的手开始收紧，是能捏痛骨头的程度，但Solo一声不吭，反而笑得更加得意。他看似不经意地动了一下大腿，用他滚烫的欲望顶住Illya的臀缝，看到Illya瞬间失神的蓝眼睛，他叹息着吻住他的心口。

“哦，Illya，我的脑袋已经开花了，”他的语气仿佛在责备他的迟钝，“你正坐在我的腿上，还有比这更好的梦么？”

“你的梦就这么低级？”

“嘘，别这么贬低你自己……”

“放开我。”Illya命令道，但很显然，狡猾的美国人不是一个遵守纪律的士兵，相反，他用放肆试探一切规则的底线，此时他将食指抵在Illya唇上，轻轻摇头：

“五分钟就好。”

“去你的五分钟！”Illya一拳揍在他胸口，Solo吃痛一下，反将Illya紧紧抱在怀里，“这真的很痛……”

Solo皱着眉，眼尾哀求地垂下，那双蓝眼睛无辜地诱惑着他。Illya与他对视，手指几乎掐进他的肉里，他想要拒绝，却发现这样的僵局每一次都以自己的投降告终。

“你讨厌我吻你么？”

Illya瞳孔一颤。他不讨厌，他没法将“讨厌”这个词说出口，他喜欢与Solo在唇齿间的亲昵和温存，更不可思议的是，他没有任何抵触就接受了这些，甚至，他在Solo离开他的唇后会怀念那种唇齿交融的感觉。

——嘿，承认吧，你就是没法拒绝他。

最终他选择闭上眼睛。

下一个瞬间，他的喉结被咬住，唇齿交替在那片脆弱的肌肤上摩擦、吸吮，舌头则偶尔给予抚慰。这献祭一般的姿势让Illya反射性地攀住了Solo的肩，他的睫毛颤抖着，喉结无助地滚动，碾碎了一声压抑的喘息。最终，伴随着小幅度的挣扎，Solo松开了他。

“сука（贱人）……”

Solo抬抬眉毛，愉快地接受了这个赞誉，他安抚性地舔舐着那个牙印，随后脱掉了Illya的T恤。Illya胸前的乳头早就因为前面的挑逗变得硬挺，Solo毫不犹豫地咬上那枚肉粒，刻意地哼着鼻音，一边轻咬，一边像幼儿吮吸母乳一样吸吮着，发出“啾”的声响。酸痒的感觉让Illya下腹开始发胀，他脸上滚烫，手不由得揪住Solo的头发，想把他扯开。

Solo感受到脑后的拉扯，仰起头来朝他得逞地一笑，在他还没来得及说点什么前又低下头，咬上另一枚肉粒。又酸又痒的感觉让Illya的腰阵阵发酸，他想倒在Solo的身上，却又觉得这样的动作过于示弱，只好挺着胸、努力克制自己的声音。Solo的手趁机滑进他的裤子里，握住他的两片臀瓣放肆揉捏，甚至把手指探进他的后穴里浅浅抽插，好像这是个游戏。

“Illya，可以么？”Solo滚烫的吐息喷在他的耳际，让Illya怀疑那能把自己的耳垂也染红，他不想回答，因为这明显是个圈套，但Solo不断吻着他的耳垂、耳根，恳求着：“接受我吧Illya，嗯？”

“这是更衣室！”Illya垂死挣扎。

“我已经锁上门了，”Solo向他眨眼，“而且只要五分钟就好……？”

最终他妥协了：“……操你的，Solo……”这句粗话被堵在喉咙里，Solo咬着他的唇，说：“准确的说，是我操你，Peril。”

离开前，他最后抢着亲了一下Illya，然后拉开Illya的臀瓣坚定地插入了第一根手指。

“嗯——”

从Illya的喉咙里挤出一声喘息，被插入的陌生异物感让他不安，掐着Solo肩膀的手也越发加重。那根手指一屈一伸往前挤压，推开紧致的肠肉，奇异的胀痛感让Illya不由自主地喘气，后穴随之收紧，Solo吻着他，在唇齿间安抚地说：“放松，Illya……”

“你说得轻松……！”

Illya睁大眼睛，看见Solo从口袋里掏出一个了避孕套。一股混杂羞耻和愤怒的心情冲上头顶，Illya掐住Solo的脖子，说：“你……你早就有预谋……！”

“亲爱的，你现在不应该感谢我的‘早就有预谋’么？”脖子上施加的力度让他喉管发痒，他呛了一下，说：“我不想让你受伤，好么……”

Illya的手依旧圈在他的脖子上，但他放松了，任由Solo用牙齿咬着撕开避孕套的塑料包装，把里面的润滑液挤在他的后穴上。凉凉的凝胶被Solo的手指带入后穴里，进入的动作变得顺滑。美国人加快了速度，第一根手指到底后，第二根很快进入，这次他动了点坏脑筋，两只手指在肠肉里弯曲，像矿工打矿一样挖掘着。Illya的腰开始发酸，他攀住Solo，下巴渐渐搭上Solo的肩，随着Solo的动作发出喘息。Illya的声音本来就低沉，每一声呻吟都像是从肺部发出，加上他时不时颤抖的吐息，Solo的耳根也开始阵阵发热，下身随之胀痛。

“噢，Illya……Illya……你要逼疯我了……”

他温柔低喃道，声音像哄弄孩子的父亲，手上却狠狠往Illya的里面操弄，Illya被逼得一个挺腰，暴露在外的阴茎蹭上了Solo的T恤，留下几道深色印迹。Illya的性器一直被Solo刻意忽略，此时他再也受不住折磨，放开攀着Solo的一只手握住它抚慰起来，伴随着时不时不由自主的挺腰，Illya发出浓重的喘息。同时，后穴的两根手指不停突入，最长的中指在后穴里四处刮挠，寻找着Illya的敏感点。

“你到底行不行，Cowboy……”“Cowboy”这个词说到一半，Illya突然扬起颈颤抖起来，吐出一阵绵长的呻吟，“啊……Solo……！”

他找对了地方。

Solo用手指往那处腺体狠狠碾压，把Illya逼出更多破碎的声音。

“混蛋……嗯……！”

他痉挛着，身体连同肠肉一起。他的额头蹭着Solo的肩，像个初生婴儿那样艰难地呼吸。Solo咬住他的下巴，用舌头舔舐着他因为出汗发咸的皮肤，接着他下滑到颈部、锁骨、胸膛，舌头牵出一条湿滑的线，最后重新衔住Illya胸前的肉粒。Solo的手指一边狠狠抽插着Illya的后穴，牙齿一边轻咬着他的乳头，好像要从里面挤出乳汁一样。这色情的暗示让Illya下腹颤抖，他绝望地靠在Solo身上，承受着过电般酥麻的刺激。原本支撑着Illya的长腿现在因为快感绵软无力，Solo感到腿侧一松，Illya整个人坐在了他腿上。他们四目相对，Solo看见那双蓝眼睛因为他的动作而无法聚焦，颜色变成灰蓝，好像被什么弄脏了一般。这个想象让Solo下腹一热，他解开自己的裤子，把完全勃起的阴茎从内裤里解放出来。

Illya不太明白Solo想干什么，却被那条粗长的男性器官激得后腰一阵酸痒。Solo抽出后穴的手指，把他整个人翻过去背对着自己，那条东西被塞进了他两腿之间，与他的阴茎相摩擦。

“你是第一次，所以我想对你温柔点，但我总得拿点报酬吧……”Solo解释道，突然用力一拍他的臀瓣，“夹紧点宝贝儿！”

“嗯……！”

他反射性地收紧大腿，把他们两个的性器夹在腿间，Solo开始挺胯，他们摩擦起来，流出的浊液混在一起，打湿了他的腿。Solo握住他的腿弯把他抬高，用阴茎擦过他的会阴、囊袋，战栗的快感从脊椎窜上来，让他下腹又胀又痛。

“该死的……天……天啊……Solo……！”他扭动着酥麻的腰，想逃离这种异常的快感，却只是让摩擦更加激烈。

“Peril……”Solo饱含欲望的低音喷在他耳边，好像还嫌这样的刺激不够，他腾出一只手握住他们的性器撸动起来。鉴定师那双灵巧的手仿佛了解他所有的敏感处，手指抚过那上面的血管，又在顶部的沟壑上滑动。Illya挺着腰在他手里操着自己，嘴里泄出几声难以自制的呻吟。

Solo轻咬着他的耳垂，把吻印在他的耳后：“Peril，叫得再大声点，我想让外面的人都听到……”

“嗯……！”突然意识到这里随时都可能有人靠近的更衣室，Illya急忙捂住自己的嘴。羞耻让他涨红了脸，却也让他的身体更加兴奋。他夹紧大腿，后穴阵阵酥麻，身上所有的毛孔都在发汗，随着动作，贴着Solo大腿的皮肤牵扯出黏腻的触感。

Solo越发用力地顶动着，Illya只能狠狠咬住自己的手，堵住那些难堪的声音，但Solo好像硬要逼他吐出更露骨的呻吟一样挺腰，同时撸动他们的性器。Illya的眼睛渐渐模糊了，他眨掉那些生理性的泪水，下腹传来的酸胀感越来越强烈，最后他们一起射了出来。

他们挤在同一间淋浴室里。时间接近闭馆，除了他们，再没有第三个人。他们在水声中接吻，Illya把Solo压在墙上，而Solo揽着他的腰，把一条腿顶进他的腿间。

“混蛋，你是故意在这里惹我的……”Illya狠狠咬了一下他的唇。

“没错，”Solo挑眉，“恋爱的人都是愚蠢的。”

“下次你这样我会打断你的腿。”

“好的，我下次会换个地方……‘惹你’……”

Solo拉近他，用吻堵住了他所有反抗。 


End file.
